cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mecha Analyzer/@comment-13998304-20160122213815/@comment-4195306-20160209180307
7.7. Close Step 7.7.1. The step to resolve all actions that happen at the end of an attack. This step is done in the following order: 7.7.1.1. Each automatic ability with the timing “At the beginning of close step” and “at the end of battle” that have not become stand by in this close step becomes stand by. 7.7.1.2. Resolve a check timing. After completing all actions in the check timing, the battle will end, and all effects with the duration of “until the end of that battle” and “during this battle” cease to exist.. 7.7.1.3. At this point, if there are no automatic abilities standing by, no rule actions to resolve, and no active automatic abilities with the timing “at the beginning of close step” and “at the end of battle” which has become stand by in this close step, proceed to 7.7.1.4. Otherwise, go back to 7.7.1.1. 7.7.1.4. Attacking units stop being “attacking units”, and attacked units stop being “attacked units”. After this, return to start step. 8.4. Check Timing/Play Timing, Abilities, and Effects 8.4.1. When a check timing resolves, the game proceeds in the following order: 8.4.1.1. If there are any rule actions that need to be resolved, then resolve them simultaneously. Next, if there are other rule actions to be resolved, then repeat this step until there are no rule actions left to be resolved. 8.4.1.2. If any automatic abilities controlled by the turn player are standing by, then the turn player chooses one of them, plays it, and resolves it. Then, go to 8.4.1.1. 8.4.1.3. If any automatic abilities controlled by the non-turn player are standing by, then the turn player chooses one of them, plays it, and resolve it. Then go to 8.4.1.1. 8.4.1.4. End the check timing. 8.4.2. When a play timing is given to a player, the game proceeds in the following order: 8.4.2.1. Resolve a check timing. The player gets the play timing at this point. 8.4.2.2. The player chooses to do an action that can be done at that time, or chooses to do nothing. If he or she chose an action, if not specified, then that player gets a play timing again. 8.4.2.3. If he or she chose to do nothing, then that play timing ends, and the phase or step advances. 8.6. Resolving Automatic Abilities 8.6.1. Automatic abilities are abilities that are played during the check timing right after a specific event happens. 8.6.2. If an automatic ability’s trigger condition is met, then that automatic ability becomes stand by. 8.6.2.1. If an automatic ability’s trigger condition is met multiple times, then that automatic ability becomes stand by that many times. 8.6.3. When a check timing resolves, a player that needs to play any automatic abilities chooses any standing by automatic abilities he or she is the master of and plays it, as long as it is not in a “cannot use” state. After the ability resolves, one of the abilities that had been standing by ceases to exist. 8.6.3.1. You must play your automatic abilities that are standing by, and cannot choose not to play. However, if multiple automatic abilities that you are the master of is standing by, then you can choose the order in which to play them. I think we're mainly looking at 8.4.1.2 and 8.6.2 here.